


Kawaii Imouto

by DaylightDreamerJJ



Series: Haikyuu!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kids, F/F, M/M, and she's adorable, cuteness, it's just Natsu meeting the team, little sister - Freeform, some of the 'ships' you have to squint to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightDreamerJJ/pseuds/DaylightDreamerJJ
Summary: Natsu gets to meet the team! And she's just a little bit shipping trash, like the rest of us.





	

"SuuuUUUuugaaA-saaAAAAN!" A small orange thing screeched through the gym, flying across the floor and into Suga's arms. 

Fortunately, Suga's natural instinct was to open his arms and the small, orange-haired child hit him square in the chest, clinging to his torso and knocking him back into Daichi.

"Whoa, easy." Daichi said softly, steadying Suga and the child against his chest before investigating the culprit. 

"A miniature Hinata?" Suga asked, looking between the child and his captain. 

"Captain Dai-chan!" The child squealed happily, wriggling to hug both of the third years together.

"NATSUUU! I told you not to run away from me! You can't just run up to people, they have no idea who you are!" Hinata barreled into the gym, rushing over to where his sister clung to his two senpai. 

"Niichaaaan~! I wanted to see Suga-san!" She whined, bouncing in Suga's arms.  
Suga hugged the small girl and ruffled her hair. “Like we couldn't tell who she belonged to, anyway...”

"I'm sorry, Sugawara-san! I'm not sure what I said, but she's been really excited to meet especially you." Hinata exclaimed with a deep bow. 

"Because Suga-san is the mooommy!" She wriggled and hugged tight to him as his eyes went wide he started to laugh. "And Dai-chan is the daddy!" 

"Wha-?!" Daichi's face went red up to his ears and Suga's laughter died out as his face heated up as well. 

"I didn't tell her that! And I don't know where she got it from, or why she's calling you that, I'm so sorry!!!" Hinata bowed several times in rapid succession. 

Suga laughed once again, leaned lightly against Daichi, and patted the older Hinata's head, "That's alright. It's not terribly inaccurate." 

Daichi's blush burned even brighter as he sputtered, still supporting both Suga and Natsu, looking very much like the 'daddy' she claimed him to be. 

"Where's Tobio-niichan?!" The girl exclaimed loudly, twisting to look properly around the gym. 

"He's not here yet." Hinata told his sister, then looked to his senpai to explain, "she's really excited to meet everyone, but we studied at my house before, and she loves Kageyama... and Yacch-"

"Neesan!!!" Natsu yelled excitedly, jumping from Suga's arms and running toward Yachi, who had just entered the gym. 

"Natsu! Hi!" Yachi bent and was happily attacked with hugs as she pulled the little girl up to hug her. 

"Neesan, I saw Suga-san and Dai-chan!" She whispered excitedly to the older girl, "They're Mama and Daddy!" 

"O-oh! R-really?" The blonde stammered, blood rushing to her face as she glanced over to where Suga, Daichi, and Hinata stood, Hinata still apologizing and Suga laughing quietly. 

"Ooooh, wooow... loook, Neesan~" Natsu tugged Yachi's shirt to make her turn, whispering to her again, “She's sooo preeetty, just like you said!” 

Yachi was a bit at a loss, sputtering again to come up with proper words, but Natsu was way ahead of her, detaching herself and quickly covering the short distance to the door as Kiyoko stepped in. 

"Hello, Kiyoko-san! I'm Natsu! You're so pretty! Neesan said you are, but you're reeeally pretty! Like, extra!" She shouted as she bowed in front of the third-year.

Kiyoko stared in surprise for a moment, her mouth forming a small 'o', and then she looked up to Yachi and a large smile graced her beautiful features. 

"Why, thank you, Natsu-chan. You're very pretty as well. Are you Hinata-kun's younger sister?" She said as she crouched in front of the girl with a soft smile. 

Natsu's eyes widened and her cheeks went red as she stared back at Kiyoko and gave her a small nod. 

A burst of laughter made all three girls look up as the five second year boys walked through the door and across the gym.

Natsu's eyes widened again and she spun around, bowed to the managers as she shouted "Excuse me!" and rushed off once again.  
Tiny legs carried her quickly across the gym to where a couple of them had stopped and were talking. She stopped in front of them and bowed low once again, nearly bending in half. "Tanaka-senpai! Noya-senpai!" 

The two teens immediately began gushing at her with enthusiastic shouts of "Chibi Hinata!" and "Waaaahhh! So cute~!" echoing loudly through the gym as they fall desperately in love with the tinier version of their beloved kouhai. 

Tanaka bends down for a moment and offers his services as transport, which causes a gigantic grin and the small girl to leap onto his back, giving him the biggest hug she could manage before she scrambled (with a bit of help) up to the broad shoulders of the second year. Shrieks of delight mix with giggles and whoops and shouts as they gallop around the gym, Nishinoya bouncing along beside them and making Natsu giggle loudly. 

Grabbing onto Tanaka's ears to steer him about, she made him gallop over to the rest of the second years, halting him and calling out to "Auntie Enno'tta!" who just stared incredulously for a moment before chuckling at her strange assessment of his place in the team.

"Hello, Natsu-chan, nice to meet you. D'you mind telling me why I'm 'auntie'?" Ennoshita asks softly as the other second years snicker behind their hands.

Natsu looks at him as if he's missed the most obvious thing in the world, "You're Auntie Enno'tta... 'cause you take care of troublemakers when Mama and Daddy can't."

He grins at her as the 'troublemakers' realize what she said and stop their snickering, "Thank you, Natsu-chan." He nods and high-fives her before making his way back to what he was doing.

Quickly turning her attention to the others, she beckons to them and tries -at great length she tries- reaching from behind Tanaka's prickly head, to hug both Kinoshita and Narita at the same time. Apparently oblivious and uncaring of the fact that she's smooshing Tanaka's face into the shoulders of both, and almost -almost!- able to reach far enough to hug both of their heads together, she gives up after an unsatisfying half-hug and nearly knocking Tanaka off his feet, and settles for patting each of them sweetly on the head and grinning as she greets them. 

The gym door had once again opened whilst she was busy giggling with the second years and Nishinoya quietly disappeared. 

Running up to Asahi and grabbing his hand, Noya bounced off the floor to reach his face and quietly (for Nishinoya standards) shouted "Look what we have!" and pointed to Tanaka and Natsu. Asahi tilted his head in confusion, squinting at the second years and the familiar bright orange blur that was propped on Tanaka's shoulders, swaying back and forth between the other two. 

"We have... umm... teammates? A-and a lot of enthusiasm? I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean..." 

The libero grins brightly up at his ace, watching his face change as he looks to where Nishinoya had pointed and then takes a quick glance around the rest of the room, eyes widening as they catch on a second familiar bright orange blur, and confusion settling in the crease of his brow. 

"What...?" Asahi muttered as Noya cackled loudly, pulling the large hand still in his over to the smaller Hinata. 

Upon noticing the two walking towards them, Natsu shouted "Asa-chan!", making Tanaka wince at the sound as she started bouncing happily on his shoulders, reaching for Asahi the moment he was close enough. 

Tanaka stood solidly, supplying a hand for Natsu to grab as she practically flung herself around Asahi's neck, making his heart jump into his throat as he scrambled to catch her. Luckily, his time spent with Noya had prepared him for small people jumping and flailing at him, so he caught her without much of a problem. She hugged him tightly around the neck before sitting back in his arms to look up at him, "Hi Asa-chan! I'm Hinata Natsu, nice to meetchu!"

Asahi can't help but grin back at her, his glass heart melting in his chest. "Hello Natsu-chan. It's nice to meet you, too. Shouldn't you be a little more wary of strangers, though? Or at least more careful to not fall."

"Asa-chan wouldn't drop me! And Asa-chan is not a stranger! Niichan tells me all about everybody at the volleyball! And shows me pictures! And Neesan and Tobio-niichan, too! I know Asa-chan, he's real, real big, and maybe a little scary looking, but he's the nicest ever! And he's the Ace! So I can love him~." She exclaimed loudly, bouncing happily in his arms the whole time.

Asahi could barely contain his tears at how sweet her view of him was and smiled through the swell of emotions in his chest, hugging the little girl to him. "Thank you, Natsu-chan." He sniffled. 

Nishinoya was grinning up at the scene, the other second years having dispersed to collect what they needed to leave, when he realized that Asahi's hands were empty, except for one small Hinata, "Asahi-san, do you have your things ready? We're leaving soon." 

"O-oh! Not yet! I'm sorry, Natsu-chan, I need to go get my bag!" He said hurriedly as he set the girl down.

She grinned up at him and shook her head, "I have to go find Tobio-niichan and yell at him, he's late!" 

The two teens laughed as she strode off with purpose before they walked together toward the club room. 

Having been checking her whereabouts every few seconds, the elder Hinata immediately noticed a lone Natsu marching toward the door and rushed over to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. 

"I'm just looking for Tobio-niichan!" She stressed, crossing her arms over the black track-jacket she and her mother had purchased just for this occasion.

"Okay, alright, but you can't leave the gym without a grown-up. We're getting ready to leave anyway, he's probably helping pack the bus." Shouyou glanced out the door in hopes that Kageyama would be right there, but did not see him. "I'll help you look for him if you want."

Natsu saw her brother's frustration and looked around the gym quickly, seeing two second years picking up their bags to leave. "Nope! Go help, I can get a ride~!"

She ran in the opposite direction, up to the second years, bowing and shouting to them, "Kino'tta-san, Narita-san, are you going to the bus? Will you walk outside with me? Please! To find Tobio-niichan!"

The two stopped in their tracks, surprised, before exchanging matching smiles and both reaching out to take her hands. 

She chats with them casually while swinging from their arms as they walk out toward the bus, watching closely for any signs of the usually sullen setter, and exclaiming happily when they see him. Releasing both of their hands, she turns around, bows deeply and shouts "Thank you for 'scorting me!" before grinning up at the two again.

Kinoshita grins back, "Anytime, Natsu-chan." and Narita manages to squeak out a "Sure." between his giggles; he has a weakness for cute kids.

The girl absolutely barrels into Kageyama, squealing "Tobio-niichaaaaaaan!" as she rushes toward him. 

Caught off guard, Kageyama can't help but grin as he bends to catch her, pulling her immediately into a hug. 

"You got permission to come to our game, then?" He smiled gently at her, his cheeks flushed.

She grinned back, wiggling in his arms, "Yep! I just have to be good and stay with Neesan! I get to watch Tobio-niisan and Niisan play together! And I got to meet everybody! ... almost everybody... I don't think I'm done."

"Everyone will be on the bus, so you can make sure then." He pat her head as he set her down, taking her hand and walking toward the bus once more.

"Hold on, wait, wait, Tobio-niichan!" She shouts as they approach the doors to the bus, noticing people standing in front of it. "I have to talk to them!" The small girl pulls Kageyama with all her might toward them, stopping near the adults talking there. 

When they notice her (it doesn't take long, she stands out) they stop talking and turn to her. 

"Hello, you must be Hinata-kun's little sister, right?" Takeda says gently, as if to coax her to speak, grinning at Kageyama as well. 

"Yes! I'm Hinata Natsu! Hello, nice to meet you Takeda-sensei! And you, Coach Ukai-san!" She bows so deeply that her short pigtails swing toward her forehead. "Thank you for 'llowing me to come with you today! Please take care of me!" 

Takeda gushes and scoops Natsu up, loudly proclaiming that she is allowed to come with them whenever she wants, provided that Yachi and her mother are alright with it. Ukai's face scrunches up in some indiscernible emotion and he looks as though he might be a little too overwhelmed to speak, nodding and giving the child a small grin. 

Kageyama's face has twisted with pride and glee at the small child who he felt was practically family by now.

Until they reached the bus, at least.

She walks up the aisle ahead of the setter, heading for the seat the two of them would share with the older Hinata. However, as she starts down the aisle, she sees two new faces and immediately rushes to them. 

She bows as she once again shouts "Hello Yama...guchi-chan, Megane-chan! I'm Hinata Natsu, nice to meet you!"

When she stands upright again she has to look up and up and up to see their faces and can't help but exclaim "Whooaaaa, you're reeeeally big!" 

Yamaguchi giggles and introduces himself, telling her to call him Tadashi if it's easier, grinning happily as she flashes him a smile. 

Tsukishima stands staring in shock, and mutters under his breath "Oh dear god, there's two."

"Tsukki, she's cute, she just looks like him, is all." Tadashi scolded his friend a bit. 

The blond eyed her warily and moved to take his seat. As soon as they were settled she climbed up into Yamaguchi's lap and grinned up at him, quickly losing focus on the entirety of his face as her eyes found something more interesting. "Oooh~... Tadashi-niichan... what's this?" Natsu lifted her hand to run her finger along Yamaguchi's nose and down onto his cheek, startling the boy and making Tsukishima grimace, ready to intervene if he needed to.

Yamaguchi gave Natsu an uncomfortable smile and said in a small voice, "They're freckles, it's just my skin."

Tsukishima watched his friend, making sure he was alright as he was, and jumped as Natsu spoke loudly again. "So cool! Tadashi-niichan's skin is so pretty! How did you get them? Can I get some?" 

Yamaguchi is beaming as he explains to her that he's always had them and he's not sure if she can get them or not, his eyes shine with the tiniest hint of tears toward the little girl showing him a kindness that most children had denied him growing up.

Tsukishima found himself almost smiling at the scene and decided that maybe the smaller Hinata wasn't so bad. He reconsidered a moment later when she decided to try striking up a conversation with him. She climbed over Yamaguchi and placed herself comfortably into Tsukishima's lap, exclaiming happily, "Hello, Megane-chan!" 

The blond looks back at her, and supplies a curt, "Hello."

"Why Megane-chan, Natsu-chan? Seems like I heard you call everyone else by their names." Yamaguchi inquired, smiling at the girl, since he knew his friend wouldn't just start talking with her. 

She scrunched up her face a bit and made an unhappy noise before answering, "I can't... can't make the... can't say Tsuki...ji... scziii... Tsuki-CHI-ma." 

Tsukishima's face scrunched into something pained that may have wanted to be a smile, and Yamaguchi couldn't help grinning,  
"Ah, Tsukki, she's so cute!", he spouted as he ruffled her hair.

"Tsukki?" She said quietly, looking very thoughtful before she grinned up at Tsukishima, "Tsukki-niichan!" 

The blond groaned and Natsu couldn't have looked happier. She tried for a moment to engage Tsukishima, and failed, until Yamaguchi whispered to her, and her eyes widened in excitement.

"Tsukki-niichan! You like dinosaurs? Me too! I like the one with the really really long neck 'cause they're really really tall, and I'm not, but you are, do you like that one too?!"

Tsukishima couldn't really help the small smile that pulled from him, she was just too cute, and he nodded, "I do," just as the elder Hinata boarded the bus.

The redhead started down the bus aisle and paled completely when his eyes fell on his younger sister, perched on Tsukishima's lap, grinning away and talking like they were the best of friends.

"Na-Natsu! Um, come and sit with me and Tobio, we'll be leaving soon, you shouldn't bother Tsukishima." He sputtered, trying to control his urge to just grab her and run. 

She turned to look at her brother with a huff, "But Tsukki-niichan likes me!"

Hinata looked like he might be sick until he noticed Tsukishima glaring at him, but also waving him away, as if he was alright with keeping her there. He was hesitant, but decided to let her be for now, he wouldn't be far away anyway.

A few minutes into their conversation (Natsu enthusiastically asking questions, Tsukishima barely answering, and Yamaguchi trying to mediate) Natsu asks a question that sends them both for a loop, "I think... umm, Tadashi-niichan and Tsukki-niichan... are like Niichan and Tobio-niichan. Are you? Um... do... do you? Does Tadashi-niichan kiss Tsukki-niichan?" She finishes in a whisper directed at Yamaguchi.

The brunet's eyes go wide in surprise and Tsukishima can barely breathe. He stands, Natsu in his arms, and plops her onto Yamaguchi's lap, stomping toward the back of the bus. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU IDIOTS?!", he whisper-yells at Kageyama and Hinata, trying to avoid getting into trouble, but still get his point across. "I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU! YOU CAN'T... YOU CAN'T JUST LET HER SEE YOU! SHE'S A CHILD! WHAT. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU. TWO?!"

Daichi scolds the first years for being noisy just as Shouyou tries to state his case "It's not like she caught us making out, she's only seen us kiss goodnight!"

The third year glares between the three first years and just goes back to his seat and slumps against Suga, already exhausted long before their game.

Tsukishima stomps back to his seat and agrees with Yamaguchi as he assures Natsu that, "No, he wasn't mad at you, and he won't hurt Shouyou, he's just a little upset."

He purposefully ignores Tadashi when he confirms to her that he does, in fact, kiss Tsukki-niichan, and he snatches Natsu back, settling her comfortably back into his lap for the ride. 

Somewhere between conversations about dinosaurs, strawberry shortcake, volleyball, and how to acheive either being extremely tall or gaining freckles, Natsu falls asleep, her head resting softly on Tsukishima's chest. 

They arrive a while later and, after several apologies to the other two first years, Hinata is asking Yamaguchi to help him pull Natsu up onto his back so he can carry her inside. They attempt to arrange her on Shouyou's back without waking her, and do manage to get her on his back piggyback style, but she's barely smaller than him, and he looks ridiculous trying to carry her. 

Tsukishima scowls at him for a minute, looking torn between ignoring his stupidity and yelling at him, before he bends down and scoops Natsu back into his arms, still asleep, and a much better fit. "You'll drop her, idiot." He mutters as he walks off toward the school, Yamaguchi at his side.

The brunet grins and brushes his hand along Tsukishima's arm, "You're cute when you're being protective, Tsukki." He whispers as he pops up on his toes to peck the blond's lips.

Tsukishima turns red all the way up to his ears and down his neck, "Shut up, Yamaguchi." 

Yamaguchi just grins, and says, "Gomen, Tsukki."


End file.
